MarvelousAQL
Summary MarvelousAQL, colloquially dubbed "Marvy", is a very bright, incredibly optimistic and very well-endowed girl. She is trained in the art of ninpo and in the way of the ninja by a certain ninja academy, and her fighting skills, as such, are top-notch. She enjoys eating futomaki. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly Low 5-B | Low 2-C Name: MarvelousAQL, Marvy Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her late teens Classification: Human, Kunoichi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Acausality, Enhanced Senses, 4th Wall Awareness, Extremely skilled in Ninja Arts, Stealth Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis and Poison). Regeneration (Low), Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Paralysis, Poison and Power Nullification), Resistance to Knockback, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Transformation Negation, Power Nullification, Apathy, Confusion, Shadow Bind, Stun), Increased Defense against Human, Dragon, Ghost, Insect, Plant, Aquatic, Slime, Avian, Data, Alien, Animal, Machine and Inorganic enemies and against Physical, Magical and Elemental attacks via Game Discs. Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Slightly weaker than CPU candidates such as Nepgear) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Makers, fought against CFW Magic alongside the others) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Blanc) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly Small Planet Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Comparable to the CPU Candidates) | Universe level+ (Took hits from CFW Magic) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with her Ninjato. Several meters with different Shadow Implements Standard Equipment: A pair of Ninjato, several Shadow Implements Intelligence: High. Has trained for years in a ninja academy, mastering the arts of ninpo. Her fighting skills are stated multiple times to be top-notch Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Ranbu.gif|Ranbu File:Battou_Ranbu.gif|Battou Ranbu File:Midaresaki.gif|Midaresaki File:Midaresaki_(variation).gif|Midaresaki (Variation) *'Ranbu:' "This rage-fueled dance will cut the enemy to shreds!" *'Battou Ranbu:' "Lemme show you the results of my ninja studies!" *'Futomaki:' "I love my futomaki! I'll use it to heal 50% of a friend's HP!" *'Ninja Power:' "I power up an ally with my ninpo. Raises an ally's STR and AGI." *'Midaresaki:' "My hitsuden ninpo! Oh, that means secret ninja magic! This lovely attack will rend the enemy with both Katon and my special sword technique!" Keys: BoS | Current Others Notable Victories: Yajirobe (Dragon Ball) Yajirobe's profile (BoS MarvelousAQL was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Verse) Sayaka's profile (7-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maker (Hyperdimension Neptunia)